


Moondust

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, slowburn af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon
Summary: Thor is to be King of Asgard and tensions are rising with Jotunheim. However, when the coronation is ruined and everything seems saved for Ingrid, she is banished from the realm, sent to Midgard with the son of Odin, both of them powerless and unable to return.





	1. Prologue.

The woman stood in the light of the moon, her red hair just barely sticking out from under her hood, barely illuminated by its glow, but the man knew her all too well, even when she was draped in such a heavy cloak to remain inconspicuous. "My lady," The light elf spoke, a smile making his lips twitch as he looked upon her hood. He, himself, was fairly indecent in comparison, but as their meetings were seldom and painfully brief, she had grown used to this occurrence. 

  
"My love," She replied, her voice soft, almost frail, as she greeted him in return. He noticed immediately, a frown coming to his lips. "What ails you, my star?" He asked, stepping down from his room onto the balcony she stood on. "I have not seen you for months, and you come back to me sorrowful . . ." He reached out, but she shied away from his touch. 

  
"We cannot meet anymore." She spoke shortly. Though he could not see her face, he could feel how this broke her. "And why is that?" He inquired softly, wetting his lips. "Because your husband demands it?" He pressed, and she sighed lightly before turning to face him, pain clear in the gaze she avoided casting towards him. His eyes became wide, and without thinking, he cradled the growing bump protruding from her stomach in his warm hands. His eyes lifted to see her face.

  
"Mine?" He asked, his voice breaking. She only nodded. "When he sees her—"

  
"Her?" His hysterical joy brought tears to his eyes easier than the tears sorrow wrought. "He will know. He already suspects." She spoke, her eyes boring into the ground. "And, he is not as he was when we had met- he has become wise, so wise, and so kind. I . . ." She could not finish her statement, for fear of crying, as the lump in her throat grew, reacting to the touch of his light hands stroking her belly with the softest of touches. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. 

  
"I understand." He murmured, but he was afraid he didn't understand at all. "You must stay away. I do not know what he would do to you . . ." She whispered fearfully, placing her hands atop his own. "What will she be named?" He inquired.

  
"Ingrid." A smile flickered across his lips. "A beautiful name for our beautiful girl . . ." And at last, she was able to meet his gaze, her eyes tearful and filled with sorrow despite the smile on her lips.

  
"She will never know you. You can never see her, and you can never see me again. For your safety, my safety, and hers." He nodded briefly, swallowing his emotions as best as he could. "Them, this is where we say goodbye."

  
"Farewell, my love, my Alvin."

  
"Farewell, my star, my queen. Farewell, Frigga."

  
Their lips met one last time, and all he could think to wish was that they had more time.


	2. Chapter One.

_**PUENTE ANTIGUO, NEW MEXICO.** _

_**HUNDREDS OF YEARS LATER.** _

The desert was just as dry and dusty in the middle of the night as it was in the daytime– however, it had cooled down significantly. A light breeze passed through Jane's hair as she stood up, poking her head through the roof and fiddling with equipment that Darcy did not understand nor felt the need to learn about. It wasn't that she thought it was boring, or anything, except- yeah, she did. Very boring. Extremely boring. Especially when it came to the fact that she couldn't even listen to her iPod or the radio while Jane was busy without the astrophysicist yelling at her to pay attention and be ready to drive.

Driving towards what, though? Some weird stuff in the sky? And why? It wasn't like you couldn't see it from far away. It was pretty hard to miss. Darcy had been seeing the lights in the sky over the past few months, and, yes, they looked weird, and even Jane, who actually studied the stars, had no idea what was going on- which was why she called her dad's friend from whatever university he had been holed up in when Jane lured him out. 

Erik Selvig seemed to be a wary man to Darcy, but he was nice enough. Jane had much less chill than he did, which was why, at that very moment, they were arguing. Jane ducked her head back into the van and began tapping away again, trying to see what was wrong. This was the first time that her predictions had been off. 

At least, that was what Darcy thought until her gaze drifted to the rearview mirror and her heart skipped at the sudden appearance of the glowing lights in the sky. It was bright blue, brighter than they had ever seen it, and, astrophysicist or not, it was a wondrous sight to behold. It seemed to flicker at one point, but as Darcy studied it closer, it almost looked like light filtering through the deep water of the ocean, like a tiny star was situated behind the clouds- like a beam of light came down from the heavens in the middle of the night. 

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" Erik exclaimed in ill-disguised awe as they looked out through the roof, before Jane shot back into the van, clambering to her seat as Erik followed. "Go!" Jane yelled, voice almost whining from excitement and exhilaration, and Darcy immediately started driving, swerving dramatically during the first few seconds and letting out a yelp before beginning to drive steadily, and fast.

Jane climbed to the front seat with her camera and stuck it outside of the window, wind whipping her hair.  _So close, so close._  Whatever this was, she knew it could change everything. 

Darcy was not so eager to approach this unexplained light, though. There were a million reasons milling through her head about why not to- it could be a UFO. It could be some sort of freak storm that would zap and fry them. Whatever it was, Darcy didn't want to be the subject of an alien abduction documentary ten years down the line. But the last straw was when that thing started rumbling like thunder and shot down to the ground in a cloud of light and dust. Her immediate thought? Tornado. 

After a moment's deliberation, she swerved. Jane was furious, but Erik just sat in the back, silent and completely shocked. This was outrageous. Darcy came to get her credits and be on her way. This was something else entirely. Jane grabbed at the wheel and they fought for it, but before Erik could reach up and get the two to stop before the car flipped, a figure appeared from the middle of nowhere and got hit, cracking the window and falling as a scream rose from both Darcy and Jane's throats and the brakes were slammed. 

There was a silence short as a heartbeat as they stared at each other in shock and got out of the car. The storm had died down now, and two figures were visible. One, the man they hit, and the other, a woman laying on the dusty ground, unconscious. After a moment of sobering up, Jane asked in bewilderment. 

"Where did they come from?"


End file.
